


Feelings

by Broken_Record_3



Series: Moxie/Ellington [3]
Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Moxie was thinking, a bad habit she had picked up recently.
Relationships: Ellington Feint/Moxie Mallahan, Moxie Mallahan/Lemony Snicket
Series: Moxie/Ellington [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Feelings

Moxie put her head in her hands and leaned on her desk. She was thinking, a bad habit she had recently picked up. Thinking specifically about two people, who she had a very complicated knot of feelings about. 

Lemony Snicket. His name made her feel confused. She liked him. He always made her smile and laugh, she wanted to be around him. She felt cozy and happy when he was with her. 

It had only been a few weeks. A few weeks since Lemony had asked her to be his girlfriend, a few weeks since she said a hesitant yes. It wasn’t that it felt wrong. It didn’t feel wrong when he would take her out to the diner, when he would call her his sweetheart or when he would hold her hand. It didn’t feel wrong, but it didn't feel right. 

Three. It was a number, the third key on her typewriter. The number of times he had kissed her. All three of them didn’t feel right or wrong. She had gone along with it, but it felt off. But she liked him, didn’t she? 

Ellington Feint. Everything about her. Her face, her voice, every strand of her hair and every fibre of her clothes. Everything about her made Moxie’s chest fill with fire. She was bad. She had tricked Lemony. But Moxie couldn't hate her. Not when she was well, like that. Just thinking about her smile made Moxie smile and feel giddy. 

Crushes. Lemony was the first person Moxie would have said she had a crush on. He made her feel happy, wasn’t that what a crush was? But if Lemony made her feel dizzy, Ellington knocked her halfway around the earth. She barely felt anything kissing Lemony, but she reckoned she would faint if Ellington even grazed her hand. 

What did this mean? Whatever it meant, it was too much for Moxie to handle right then. She opened her typewriter. Maybe writing her feelings away would help.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the shortest thing I’ve ever wrote.


End file.
